


What Else Is Destiny But a Burden?

by Girl20091234



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Apple is the spawn of something that should be killed, Apple's Mom be a Witch, Don't mess with her on a Monday morning, Raven is a real Queen, She got some real evil powers, She verbally and physically abuse her child, or else!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: 'Destiny is just another word for the cage we're all locked in.'- Raven QueenAn AU where Raven is willing to do anything and everything to get her own life. She doesn't care if Apple thinks she's selfish. Who cares about the spawn of the family that has killed so many of yours? Not Raven.
Relationships: Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, Briar Beauty/Hopper Croakington II, Darling/The Red Knight, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming, Sparrow Hood/Duchess Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Book End, Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762375) by [skyrocketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrocketeer/pseuds/skyrocketeer). 



> Yo peeps, I'mma trying something new. EAH really deserves to get a sixth season. BTW, I looked it up and it says 2021 or somthing. Can someone please explain if it's coming back in 2021. BTW, I had both interviews for both schools I passed my Common Entrance in. I'mma about to go from Sixth Grade to Seventh y'all!!!  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.

“It’s okay. It’s all okay my little Black Bird.” cooed Mira to the baby girl in her arms. 

She clearly wasn’t helping, as the baby continuously cried in her arms. Her tears felt a lot warmer than they should’ve been. Was she getting sick? She was, what, five months old.

“I’mma tell her a story, Herold.” came Mira to the man beside her.

He nodded and left the room, knowing this story was going to get really personal, really quick.

“Once upon a time,” she started, her voice shaking, knowing the story, sadly, by heart. “there was a Step-mother. She was, yes, jealous of her Step-daughter for her beauty and forced her to work. Now, she poisoned the girl and left her in the cold, unforgiving hands of death. Yada, yada, yada, the girl was supposed to live happily ever after, but the entire first generation of that story was erased and replaced with another first generation. Same story, but the girl and woman were both school mates, and their family lives were never to mix. Without that family barrier, the first Queen was killed. Brutally. After her, a lot of Queens were forced into the same fate. Sad to think the Whites were evil enough to do such a thing. Some of the Queens found a way to get away from their fates, while some didn’t. It has been stopped now, my dear. It’s no longer allowed. Not after what happened to Mother.” 

Mira was crying. Not full-blown crying, tears coming out even though she didn’t want them to crying. That fueled the baby girl in her arms to start scream-crying.

“Come on, Raven!” The Evil Queen screamed, her mascara dragging down her face. “If you cry like that, then I’ll cry!”

The Good King shook his head as he listened to his wife and daughter cry like anything in the nursery.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke from her sleep with a jolt in the carriage. She sighed. She should’ve known that was a dream, but it was a treasure for her to have those early childhood memories. Her Mom had spelled her before being trapped away in that forsaken Mirror Prison.

“Your Mom really did love you. She loved you enough to use the last of her magic so that you could have those memories.” her Dad, the Good King, said while reading the newspaper for his kingdom. “Snow White has a Royal visit next week. I’mma die that day.”

Raven groaned, “I hate her too, Dad. But, please, be civil. You’re a King. She’s a Queen.”

The King stared at his daughter. She had wisdom beyond her years. Her wavy black and purple hair rested neatly on her shoulders. She wore a… It’s hard to describe, just go with me here…black top that was covered in Silver shoulder arms, and it looked somewhat as if she was wearing a dress as her skirt fell down into mini ripples. The colour being dark and light Purple.

“Sometimes,” he stated under his breath. “I can’t believe your fifteen.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple awoke, slowly, from her slumber. She hated this. Her Mother had told her time and time again, ‘A White wakes with elegance and beauty, but does it quickly.’ Well, she did that without elegance nor beauty. 

She jumped out of her bed and made sure that everything was in order. ‘Dwarves, as nice as they are, like everything in perfect order.’

She took a quick shower. ‘There’s not much hot water in the forest, you selfish brat. You have seven minutes. Tick Tock.’

She dressed nicely. ‘You’re given no warning as to when that Queen will come and poison you. You’re not allowed to change when you see her. You have to dress nicely for your prince, so dress nicely all the time.’

She brushed her Golden locks. ‘If it wasn’t for the fact you’re our only child and daughter, I would’ve disowned you the moment I saw that Blonde hair.’

She put on her makeup. ‘Skin as White as snow? Check. Lips as Red as blood? Check. Hair as Black as ebony? Not until I get my hands on some dye. Remember, brat, you have to look the part to be the part.’

She walked out of her room. It was an elegant walk. She curtsied to everyone. Even the Scullery Maids and the Mail Men. The Queens Personal Guard was escorting her. They were preparing themselves for the trip to the Dark Kingdom, or Belle as the few people who didn’t despise the Kingdom and the many citizens of said Kingdom called it, by practicing with a mini-Queen. She was basically a practice dummy to them.

She walked out of the Castle and was immediately hit by flashing lights. How she hated flashing lights. She walked, a fake smile on her face. She waved, a practiced lifeless wave. There was always a crowd when a White Princess would be going to her Second Year at EAH. They wanted one glimpse at her before she became the next Snow White. Her Mother’s name was Snow. If you saw the crowd her own Legacy year. As she walked, she died a little bit inside. This was Legacy year. A month from now, she would sign her life into its Happily Ever After. 

She was in the carriage. As soon as she sat, she slumped. She slumped, remembering the glares from the children of the Rebel’s. She slumped, remembering what she did to Raven. ‘That was the last thing my Mom ever gave to me, you evil little princess! She’s trapped in that Mirror Prison because of your families lies! Now I must find a spell good enough to PERMANENTLY fix it! Maybe it’ll keep it safe from people who are willing to destroy everything to get their own Happily Ever After, LIKE YOU!’

“Sit up straight, Apple.” came her mother’s voice from next to her. “A White never slouches.”

Apple didn’t say a word, she simply adjusted her sitting position. How she missed the days of old. Days where her father had time to stop his wife from abusing their only child. But now, he was far to busy. She only saw him during special events and whatnot. She closed her eyes and prayed that the ride would be quick and painless, the same way someone who was about to die would do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milton Grimm looked unto the crowd of carriages that were unloading students. Many of them being the Second Years. The people who would be signing over their lives to him in a matter of a month. He chuckled. Did anyone ever sit down for more than a second and think about these things? No. And he liked it that way.

“Another set of harmless kids.” came a voice behind him. “Another set of puppets for you to control. Another set of people to lose their souls, and another set of people to never know what it’s like to live. Did I cover it all, or do I need to go back and ask Huntsman for more detail?”

He turned around to face a mirror faced towards his desk.

“No need, Mrs. Queen.” chuckled Milton. “You got it all. Plus, you’re all in there for disobeying the law. Eventhough that doesn’t have anything to do with that.”

“Yes we are.” she replied. “We broke the law of having no meaning in our lives, you…ah.”

He turned back around when she scoffed. The Evil…No, Mira Queen was never one for listening to people when they talked. Especially not a tyrant. He went back to looking, watching, as the people below him continued with their lives. The Storyteller was, after all, a reader, and he was reading their lives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had been dropped off at the Mad Hatter’s Teashop and Cakery. Her bags were to be sent ahead. She ran into the store, unbeknownst of what waited for her.

“Ummm Keyboard,” said her BFFA, trying her best to catch the mess. “mind using your evil magic thingies and stop this FORSAKEN BLENDER FROM KILLING ALL THE FRUIT IN THIS PLACE!”

Raven wiped into action. “Toiling trouble,” she screamed, her hands faced to the mess. “stop at the double.” As those words left her mouth, her being was in her hands, and her mind. Her mind. Her smart, brave, kind, true mind. The only thing keeping her from going dark side.

When Raven was ten, she found a spell book in her Mom’s old study. The first page held a powerful looking spell. She read it out loud and was immediately engulfed in dark, Purple fire. She awoke in the Castle infirmary. No injuries. She had cast a evil spell, though. Supposed to turn whoever uses it evil. Why would her loving, caring Mom have a thing like that? And on the first page of the book. What was on the last page? A spell to blast the moon into pieces?!

The blender was shot down and Raven’s magic cleaned all the mess up easily. It was amazing that Dark magic could help people.

There were a few unimportant words exchanged between the three of them, before the two girls left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage came to a halt and Snow White looked out the window, and Apple followed suit, looking out the window on her own side.

They both gasped. The student had parted to let Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter walk through. Raven held her head high and walked down the parted sea. A few people whooped, while others shouted, “The Queen is here.”, while most of the Royals scoffed and booed her and Maddie. People like Ashlynn, Briar, Dexter and Darling didn’t say a word. They wanted to side with Raven, but they had to do it on ‘THE DAY’. 

“How dare that Queen obstruct traffic.” spat Snow. She didn’t really spit, a White never spat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven liked it when people parted for her. She enjoyed all those encouraging things, and she loved all that discourage. After all, half of her was a dark, twisted person, she just knew how to control herself.

She spun on her heel to face her four friends in the crowd. They were always together. She winked at them, climbed the school steps and screamed her heart out.

“Hello everyone.” she shouted, her voice echoing through the entire school. “How was your break? Fun? All you Royals are in for a treat, aren’t you? HEA. Am I right?”

A few Royals laughed anxiously. What was she up to?

“Well, I know a few Royals in this crowd whose stories are utterly terrible. They deserve better. I think we should all enjoy this month, ‘cause I promise to kill it. Literally. I will stab it till it is dead and lifeless. Just like a few of you. Selfish little things. Ever think of what happens to a few of the villains in stories. The Gingerbread Man? Ever think about how many people die in that stories retelling? Figure it out yourself. Oh, don’t any of you dare prank me or my friends this year. I’m called the Secret Keeper for a reason, you know. Ash, Bri, Dex and D, let’s go.”

As if on que, the four Royals followed their friends into the school. It was an unspoken rule that they were to be first to everything.

Snow scoffed at the young girl, while Apple was deep in thought. She was thinking about how she would get this girl to sign. ‘Think, White.’ she thought screamed to herself. ‘Think.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milton watched from his office window. This is going to be a hexiting month. For the Rebels' kids. 

“My daughter,” sniffled Mira. “such a go getter. You’re not breaking her, not at all. She’s stronger than me in many ways.”

Milton groaned. That was true. He would have to do some serious work on her. Maybe get Apple White to convince her? Make them dorm mates?

“She won’t listen to a White, Milton.” came a confident Mira. “She’s my daughter. That spell might have turned her soul black as night, but she still has a caring and kind heart. Plus, she’s rebellious and will go against whatever that forsaken book shows her.”

Milton groaned again. The Secret Keeper knows all. She knows all. She ruled, he didn’t, and never would.


	2. Friendship Is Wierd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered how these six became friends? Well, you're about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, I have seven fics now. Don't know how though.

You might wonder why these six people are friends, well, let’s take a step back in time.

Raven walked steadily into the classroom, her Mom trailing in behind her. She really didn’t want to be here. Why couldn’t she had been homeschooled. 

Her Mom didn’t want to be there either. It took her years to finish her story, and she still couldn’t believe people thought she wanted this.

“Mira Queen?” asked a familiar voice behind her.

Mira turned around and gasped, “Aurora Beauty. You enrolled Briar here?”

“Indeed, I did.” replied Aurora. “And so did Cinder and Snow and Lance. Heck, even Madoc wants to partially enroll his daughter here, just in case something happens in Wonderland.”

“Do not talk to me about Lance and Snow.” responded Mira.

Raven looked lost when a girl approached her and said, “Beauty, Briar Beauty.”

Raven stared at her, then the girl said again, “I learned that from my dad. Raven Queen, right.”

“You aren’t afraid of me?” asked an unbelieving Raven.

“Yeah,” replied Briar. “my Mom is a friend with your Mom, and she’s told me A LOT about you.”

Raven giggled. She then looked around her for her more and saw her Mom being dragged away by two grown women, one of them waving to a little girl sitting in a chair.

“Let’s go say hi.” suggested Raven.

Briar nodded and followed the Queen to the girl, who immediately got down from her chair and raced to the approaching girls. 

“My name’s Ashlynn.” she said as she shook their hands vigorously. 

“Nice to meet you.” replied both girls in unison, once Ashlynn let their hands go.

The three of them were soon deep into conversation. They were talking about how Spellementary School might go for them and they soon became friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been thirty minutes since the Parent’s meeting had begun, and all the kids were going around, making friends. They all avoided the three chatting, laughing girls.

A girl dressed in blue then came up to them, laughing, “Hello, my name is Madeline Hatter. I really like to lick the batter.”

They all giggled and engaged in conversation with the girl who told them she was Maddie. She was extremely bubbly and laughed every five seconds, or so.

Then something happened. The Charming triplets were coming unto the four girls. Then the tallest one spoke up and said, “You know, they really shouldn’t let the spawns of evil into establishments like this.”

He then turned his back to face Raven, and she blew a raspberry at him, making his siblings, who were still infront of the girls, laugh.

The girl then apologized for her brother by saying, “He’s just a jerk. Don’t ever listen to him.”

Yeah,” spoke up the boy beside her. “he’s the real evil spawn, or spawn of evil. It really doesn’t matter what way you put.”

They all giggled at the boys slightly insultive joke.

“The name’s Darling and Dexter.” said the girl. “That jerk’s Daring. Nice to meet you.”

They talked for about twenty minutes before their parents came rolling out of the meeting hall. 

Dexter and Darling were dragged away from the group by their parents, who were disgusted that their children dare talk to a Queen, Maddie was taking away by her Dad, who was ecstatic she had made a few friends. Raven was quite depressed when Maddie left, but Ashlynn and Briar were still there, as their Moms were talking to Raven’s. Raven’s Mom soon came to collect her, and they left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you made five friends in the one hour you were there.” gasped an unbelieving Mira to her daughter as they were riding in the carriage.

“It was easy.” replied Raven. “They were all so confused as to what their destiny meant. Just like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


	3. The World Will Quake Before Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gets a suprise from a certain White. And Dexter gets into a problem with his lights.

Raven didn’t like to think of herself as ‘evil’ or ‘good’. She always thought she was somewhere in the middle. It was like her to do things that she might regret out of pure anger, but other than that, she was okay.

“Hey,” screamed Maddie. “my BFFA is better than okay. If you’re gonna spin lies, then why don’t you do that in your MLP AU, huh? You might be threatening to erase me, but I’m very vital to this story. I can hear it in your voice. I hate how your writing chapter by chapter so I can’t read ahead. Don’t give me that nonsense, young lady. I’m older than you by years. Okay. Bye.”

Raven suppressed a giggle as her friend yapped away to the ‘Narrator’. How the Narrator ever formed in her friend’s mind? It was unknown to her. 

The Headmaster’s voice came over the loudspeaker and in his loud grim (See what I did there?) tone it announced, “All students, please report to the Fairitorioum for a mandatory meeting.”

Just as he said those words, Apple entered the hall with her mother beside her. Everyone bowed, everyone except the Rebels’ kids. Raven, Maddie and the other four walked casually out of the Hall.

Milton, hearing none of the students move, announced on the speaker, “This meeting is extra credit for the first six people there, you know.”

With that, the whole school went into animal mode.

“Well then, Apple.” scorned Snow. “Get going.”

Apple curtsied to her mother, then regally walked through the mess of students. She was to be an example to all students. She was future Queen after all. 

As she entered the Fairitorioum, she saw the six of the Roybels waving at her vigorously from the Royals section. Raven had a wicked smile on and mouthed the words, ‘Better luck next time, White.”

Apple, as dumbfounded as she was, kept her posture and walked up, carefully, to the elevated seats where all Royals sat. 

Raven and Briar were talking about the upcoming Legacy Day, while Dexter, Darling and Ashlynn talked about their crushes secretively, while Maddie chatted with her mouse pet.

Whatever-After was Maddie doing in the Royal’s section. You see, Maddie turned out to be the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Rainbow, Wonderland. You heard me right, The Mad Hatter is the Duke of Rainbow, Wonderland.

“Okay Narrator!” screamed an angry Maddie. “You wanna get it on, let’s get it on. Of course, you forgot I could hear you. Just wait till Lizzie gets her hands on you.”

Lady Madeline Hatter then proceeded to attempt murder of her writer by taking jam out of her hat, smearing it on her shoes and climbing up the nearest wall.

Raven then muttered, “Climbing up the walls with jam is impossible.”, feeling that was the best time to do so.

Maddie immediately fell but was caught by Raven’s magic which put her back in her throne.

“Thanks, Raven.” responded Maddie. “I swear, the Narrator needs an attitude tune up.”

“Whoever the ‘Narrator’ is,” giggled Darling. “she would’ve not liked that.”

And she didn’t. She wished she could erase Maddie and be done and over with her, but Maddie is the relief in this story, so no. Maddie is safe. FOR NOW, 😈😈🤣🤣😈😈!!!!

Many of the Royals scoffed at the six of them. Some even dared to whisper. They knew it was a bad idea, but they just had to gossip about the six Roybel students. Raven ignored them. She’d start up her up her reputation again, tomorrow. She’d relax today.

Then, out of the forever going blue, Daring Charming walked up to his siblings as demanded, “You guys have to come with me. How long can you stand being servants to this Queen?”

Or maybe she’d start up her reputation today. She was about to get up when Dexter did the impossible. He snatched his brother’s mirror from his brother’s hands and shattered it. Gasps went through out the room from the students flooding to their seats. Dexter was never one for physical fights.

Dexter threw the shattered mirror to Raven, who magicked it away from her hands and into her stuff in her room.

Daring gasped but was pulled into his throne by Apple before he could start a fight and lose said fight. 

Raven smiled a sickly-sweet smile and faced back to Briar but got Maddie to join in on their planning.

With a puff of a smoke spell, Milton appeared center stage. He looked around the Fairitorioum and started one of the speeches that would be getting on Raven’s nerves that month.

“Welcome back, students.” he begun, but was immediately cut off with applauding. He stopped them by raising his hand to the crowd. 

“I hope you all enjoyed the little…um…welcome back speech Raven Queen so…um…nicely gave us.”

Someone then screamed, “It was the most amazing thing I’ve heard since we went on break.”

Milton cleared his throat then started again. “It is amazing that another year at EAH has come to its beginning. Each year has its own acquirements. Beginning with The Year Of Approval.”

The first years stood up, looking nervous while doing so. I mean, when you literally just got on school grounds for the first time, and everyone is applauding you, you gotta be nervous, right?

“The Year Of LEGACY.” he said, his voice climbing higher.

Apple stood up with the rest of the Royal’s, while the Rebels’ kids, the Commoners (People without stories) and people like Ashlynn, Briar, Darling and Dexter took a while longer.

“The YEAR OF ADJUSTMENT!” he shouted, making this whole ordeal even more dramatic than it was and should’ve been.

The third years rose, the Royals looking happy, while most of the rest looked half dead.

“THE YEAR OF DESTINY!!!” he was full blown screaming now.

The fourth years rose. Some looked like they were suicidal, while the Royals looked calm, relaxed, and happy.

Raven scoffed. How could the Royals be so calm with endangering so many people with their stories?

The students were soon told to sit. Raven was prepared for what came next.

“Due to her…sudden rise in popularity,” Milton said, his voice back to normal. “I have asked Ms. Queen to give a little speech on this month’s happenings. Ms. Queen.”

With a snap of her fingers, Raven appeared on the stage. She hummed the tune to Human (Human By Christina Perri) and started her speech.

“Ever After High is going to start up with new regulations this term.” she started, having practiced this speech time and time again. “The other dimensional world of Elequine has multiple of countries allying with us, but the Kingdom of Equestria is one of the largest allies. Therefore, the Queen of this land has proposed to send her best and most destructive class from her hand run school here for an entire week. Thronecoming is also going digital this year. But all of this will be occurring after Legacy Day. Legacy Day has been set for a month from now. Oh, also, the Castleteria no longer serves largest meat pizza’s due to the complaints of our more…vegetarian students.”

Almost everyone in the hall groaned. Especially Cerise Hood. Her Dad was NOT going to like this.

“Oh, suck it up.” snapped Raven, quickly returning to her normal self. 

With a snap of her fingers, she was at the Fairitorioum’s doors with her friends by her side. Milton quickly dismissed the students, and they ran for the doors.

“Oh, my fairy,” squealed Ashlynn as she left the group. “I forgot my purse. How very unlike me.”

“The Narrator’s just trying to make the chapter longer than it should be. She really wants to hit the two thousand mark or go over it.” replied a, finally, helpful Maddie. 

“Hey, I’m always helpful. I know you’re just trying to get under my skin but come on.”

The Narrator now regrets making a character in her story hear her every typed word. Does she know about where the plot is going? The climax? She already knows what Milton’s planning…

“Can you stop fretting ‘bout it? You’re writing chapter by chapter. I don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout. Plot? Climax? What are you even saying?”

Narrator breaths a sigh of relief.

Raven looks at her friend trying to check for any scars, bumps, or cuts on her forehead. Something to explain this madness of hers.

“That’s it. So help me, you Narrator. If only the other Wonderlanders where here right now. You’d be in for it.”

The Narrator regrets messing with a fictional character, whom she made, that is years older than her.

“What is taking Ash so long.” said Raven, trying to make conversation with actual people.

Maddie, for once, said nothing to the Narrator, but responded to her friend’s question by saying, “Let’s leave her be. We can always call an emergency meeting to talk about it, later.”

At that, Ashlynn came back, huffing, holding her purse. She then said, “I got my bunk mate. Bri, it’s just you and I.”

Dexter then added, “I got Dumpty.”

Maddie then said, “Weird, I got Darling, not you Raven.”

Darling, angrily, added to that, “I was supposed to bunk with Holly. I want to see what her fanfiction writing is like up close.”

Raven then concluded, “If all of you have roommates, but I’m not with Maddie, then who am I with?”

All five of them shrugged. 

“Check your dorm number. Your roomie is probably there already.” responded Briar, pointing to the nearly empty Fairitorioum.

Raven shook her head and walked off. She was going to ask her Dad why the sudden change. He did have her bags dropped off.

“Hey Dad.” she begun.

“Raven?” he responded, his voice sounding disbelieving. “You’re calling already? I’m quite sure you haven’t even settled into your room.”

“I’m calling to ask about that. I’m supposed to be rooming with Maddie. Was I moved?” she stated.

“Oh,” he started. “yes. Headmaster Grimm switched around the rooming. Last minute. No excuses. Call me tomorrow and tell me who you got put with. Bye.”

“Bye.” she managed to mutter.

Headmaster Grimm had put her with someone unknown. It could be anyone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Please don’t let it be who I think it is.’ she thought-begged as she slowly opened the door.

“Hey roomie.” came a cherry sweet voice she knew all too well.

“Apple,” she said disbelievingly. “I’m rooming with you?”

“Yeah.” the White responded. “Headmaster Grimm thought it would be a good idea since…our stories…you know.”

Oh, she knew all right. She knew as much as she didn’t want to follow her story, she would outright poison this girl.

“Did you decorate my side already?” she asked, trying her best not to have a murdering edge to her voice.

“I did.” answered Apple her voice becoming encouraging.

Raven stared at her side for a second. It was painted a deep, dark Purple colour and it looked like something an Evil Queen would like, but, like she told everyone, no one in her family was truly evil. They were just following their stories.

“Your family’s ancestral crown. Evil power is stored within it. Cool, right? And here is a basket of apples. You know if you want to get started early on our story.”

Raven stared at the White, walked out the door, then slammed it. She was going to see if Maddie and Darling wanted that emergency meeting in their room, and if she could sleep there that night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple stood in the room. Why did she have to lead with the poison apples? Gain her darn trust first, duh. But maybe it’d be harder, for Raven to, you know, poison her friend. No. Raven would do what was best for her friend, she would be free to live her life. She was going to have her EAH. Whether Raven liked it or not.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them sat on the floor of Maddie and Darling’s dorm. They were talking over each other when Raven whistled for silence.

“Guys!” she whisper-shouted, pointing to the door and seeing a shadow there. They needed no one to hear their plan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madame Baba Yaga was doing her rounds of the school when she passed Maddie’s room. Hearing noise, she approached, but it all quieted down, and she left.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What was that about?” asked Briar.

“Just the Narrator buying time.” responded Maddie. “She didn’t know she had passed two thousand words.”

“This meeting isn’t about the ‘Narrator’.” said Raven. “It’s going to be harder to carry out our plans with a White in my room.”

“Then we have our meeting place here.” suggested Darling.

“No, D” responded Dexter. “A teacher nearly caught us right now. We need to do it somewhere else.”

“I could get Hunter to show us a place in the forest.” suggested Ashlynn.

“Perfect.” said Raven as she stood up. “The world WILL quake before us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, hope you actually enjoyed this chap. It takes hours of my life to write these chapters. By the way, I'm in a different time zone than America. That's why my chapters are sometimes up in the morning.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.


	4. Life's Wierd Round Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which trust is earned, and not taken advantage of.

“Excuse me?” snapped Dexter’s voice.

“I’m sorry.” apologized Raven. “I’m just really in the groove.”

“Okay.” responded Darling. “I thought you got your brain fried for a moment, there. What time is it?”

“Seeing I got here as of 11:10,” started Briar. “and Raven gave a speech for 5 minutes, then we all entered the school, 2 minutes, then we were in the Fairitorioum for an hour, then Headmaster Grimm gave a ten-minute speech, and it’s been five minutes, I’d say it’s 12:32. Lunch time.”

That was Briar’s school assigned job. The Timekeeper. She was announced to have that title exactly during the time Raven was given her title.

“Yes,” cheered Maddie. “lunch.”

Ashlynn was clearly very distant from the conversation, as she was on her Mirror Phone on a call with Hunter.

“Okay, Ash.” laughed Darling. “We’re going to get some lunch, so get off the phone and come along.”

Ashlynn put her phone down immediately. And responded by saying, “I’m sorry. Hunter is just really worried about our plan.”

“He shouldn’t be.” added Raven. “It’s going to go off without a hitch.” 

“The Narrator said ‘Oh that’s what you think’. She’s despicable.” said Maddie.

Raven shook her head, got up and walked out the door. Maddie hysterically giggled as she jumped up. Ashlynn was trying her best not to fall as she laughed. Darling got up and walked to her bed, tucked a letter into the pillowcase and followed her friends. Dexter and Briar got up together and talked about Kingdom Management for a while.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Castleteria, the six friends were laughing hysterically at a joke that Madeline had made.

“No, Maddie!” cried Raven. “Stop! Please!”

Now this joke was one of those jokes that no Royal ever said. But they weren’t Royals. They were Roybels or Rebels.

Apple walked into the Castleteria and started looking for Raven with her eyes.

“Raven,” she shouted from across the room. “I shouldn’t have started like that. I’m sorry.”

Everyone gasped, even the six friends who were usually the reason of the gasps.

“Whatever-After, Apple.” Raven replied. “I know why you’re doing this, and no matter what you’ll do I’mma never going to willingly do it.”

Raven then stormed out of the Castleteria and went who knows where.

“Should we follow her?” asked Briar.

“She needs time.” replied a wise Maddie.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke on the floor of Maddie and Darling’s room in her PJ’s. She unwrapped herself from the blanket she was in, put it on Maddie’s bed and tucked it for her. 

She yawned and checked her Mirror Phone for the time. She then whispered to herself, “It’s three in the morning. It’s the unluckiest time in the day and night. Now I feel like getting a drink of water. Thank you life.”

She then proceeded to leave the room. The Shadow Guards were known to be quite violent sometimes. Her Mom had told her tales on Mirror Days about how she and her friends used to sneak out and just avoid being caught by one of the Guards.

Raven Queen was known for her stealth in these situations. Either she was quiet, or she wasn’t. It was one of her skills.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had made it so good so far. She just had to enter the Castleteria. That’s when she heard a creak. A Shadow Guard. No, no, no. If Headmaster Grimm found out, she would’ve been made to sign early. At least, she thought she would.

She wished she could get out of this. She whimpered.

‘Get ready for the pain, Queen.’ she thought.

Before she could think about anything else, a hand pulled her into a room and locked the door.

“A-ap-ple” she stuttered.

“The Night Guards could’ve gotten you.” scolded Apple. “Get in bed now. Who knows what would’ve happened to you?”

Raven was on the brink of tears when she shook her head, walked into the actual living area, and got into her bed.

Apple walked in after her. This girl dared coming out at three in the morning. Didn’t she know the time. She did, of course. She was holding her Mirror Phone a second ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tiny snore. She snored, too. Yup, Apple White wasn’t getting any sleep that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What exactly was Apple doing awake, you might be asking. Well, you see, she awoke when she felt hoarse and started to think she got a sore throat. She checked the time on her Mirror Phone. Five minutes past three in the morning.

She got up and landed on the floor with a creak. That’s when she heard a whimper from outside a door. Shadow Guards didn’t whimper. Did they? 

She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Raven Queen? Whatever-After was she doing outside at this time of night. She opened the door, grabbed the girl’s arm, and pulled her into their shared room. 

Trust points am I right. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had woken up about the same time as Apple. She was brushing her hair after her shower as the White was singing to doves.

“Oh, for the love of the Storytellers Quill, Apple,” said Raven, her anger getting the best of her as her loud voice scared away the doves. “can you just not do that this morning. It’s…so…ah.”

“May I remind you that you snore.” Apple giggled.

Raven huffed but knew that she had her faults and Apple sang like that. Everyone’s different.

Raven got up, got her black, silver spiked bag and left the room. Maddie was going to end her story when she told her she left the room at three in the morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How dare you leave the room at three in the morning.” scolded Maddie the second they sat all down for breakfast in the Castleteria. 

“What…how did you…what?” muttered Raven, totally confused about what was going on.

“I read backwards.” Maddie was nearly growling now. “I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at Narrator. How dare she do that to you.”

The Narrator wishes that Maddie couldn’t read backwards, but she could, and there’s only so much you can do. The Wonderlanders were totally out of her control.

“She’s been talking about killing the ‘Narrator’ all morning.” groaned Darling.

Every one of them laughed. Except Maddie. She was angry. Raven went back to eating because. She wanted to be early for Kingdom Management class. Why, oh, why was that her first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, this is one of my longest books ever. BTW, I had to change up Raven's schedule. It's about to get dark.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


End file.
